What could have been
by DeceasedAngel
Summary: What happens if Maxs already crashed life goes from bad to worse. Who will she find in the middle of it. What if Max was a druggy? What will happen if she leaves the flock? Miggy


For the last couple of years its been a rough start. But aren't all new starts difficult? After I had been with the flock for a little over 16 years, they, we decided to bomb the last school, or what we thought was the last school. We found out where our real parents were and where they lived. Happy lets jump up for joy. No. You see I had found out that I was15 and Fang 17, Iggy16, Nudge 16, Gazzy 12, and Angel 12. Before I was one of the oldest but then I went down to an insignificant hormonal teenager.

When I had been in charge of them I let pretty much always let them have their say. Trying to take all of their ideas and making something they all wanted. They wanted to live in a regular nationhood and settle down and I did that. Me Max the most paranoid person on earth settled the hell down. We went to school cause Fang said we all should, even me. After awhile lets just say my grades went down. The police had to come once. Me Max got into a fight with a mere mortal. How bad was that? I mean he was sexually abusing me.

I've had a little difficulty. And all the while friends and family were supposed to help me with my problem they made it worse. They only yelled and got angry nobody talked nobody communicated nobody cared. I know I well as hell didn't. As Fang became more and more demanding, wiggling his ugly little lame body through my leader spot I slipped away. I became aggressive, quiet, grave, depressed, suicidal and pretty much any other feeling that doesn't deal with happiness.

After awhile I got tired of it. Fang trying to tell me what to do and lead the flock. Nobody by then ever listened to me. Angel never even talked to me barely ever spared me her stuck up, queen B, attention. Is always,

"Max Max Max what did you do to your self?" or "Max why are you like this, what happened to you. You and Fang were so close but then you had to ruin. By then to my over them being mad, mean , stupid, dumb, a** holes. What do they do for me? Then the two final straws. Two strikes and I'm out, voluntarily.

I had been at school, with my boyfriend. This gangster druggy guy. He was always in trouble. Well lets just say when the teacher found us we weren't exactly decent. {I can put my wings into my back and skin grows over them and then of course people can't see them.} I ended up going to the office. They called Fang and he came down from his class room his face red and those eyes burned fire in them hot enough to burn my skin. I put on a I've seen this before- bored- the world is a b**** -look. He growled out an inhuman growl and then came through the door.

"Max what the hell did you do this time? Don't tell me anything actually just shut the hell up. God you f**** idiot. Do you understand how much trouble your in? You were found naked with a guy. No a school known druggy?

"Why do you ask questions that you already know the answers to? And that guy is my boyfriend if you happened to pay any attention to my life and not just your non sex life. Fang don't get mad because I did something that you don't agree with. Not everything in this f****** up world is going to go your way.

"Max shut the hell up. We wouldn't be in this problem if you…

"If I what Fang? Left, died, killed my self. Would I then be saving you from the "hell" your going through? Would that solve all of your problems. God this wouldn't have happened if you guys hadn't deserted me. Fang you promised. You promised me you wouldn't leave. You promised and you broke it again.

"Max I never left."

"No you all left. Fang you might be here but you minus well be in another city, state, world. You and them, all of yaw can just go to hell. I'm leaving.

"And where the hell would you go Max? Hugh?

"Somewhere were your not.

"Max we are the only people that are your family.

"No your not. Your not my blood and you aren't my problem any more. Since your all tough and mighty you take care of them but I'll be they're when I see you fall and fail. And I'll be laughing in the wind.

"Max. Where would you go?

"I told you some where far away from you and this f***** up family. I'm goanna be free."

"Max you can't leave us.

"Sorry Fang to say but I left along time ago. I'm a shell of black shadow.

"Max your just like Jeb. Always have to leave when times get tough." I could feel my back stiffen. Jeb. That's who he's comparing me to? He said I'm like Jeb.

"Max your nothing but a filthy whore."

I walked forward. Then he chuckled. That was it.

I turned around kicked him in the stomach and then I punched him in the jaw. And I left him sprawled on the floor.


End file.
